


Echoes

by FiKate



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Lies, Memorials, Rebellion, Undercover, archives in star wars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 18:45:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12152592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiKate/pseuds/FiKate
Summary: Cassian left memories of himself behind across the galaxy with informants who knew him as a friend and records of his face. This is about what happened when two of those people learned his truth after Scarif and later when Poe Dameron looked back into the the history of the Resistance.





	Echoes

**Record** noun Pronunciation /ˈrɛkɔːd/: The sum of the past achievements or performance of a person, organization, or thing.

Middle English: from Old French record ‘remembrance’, from recorder ‘bring to remembrance’, from Latin recordari ‘remember’, based on cor, cord- ‘heart’. The noun was earliest used in law to denote the fact of being written down as evidence. The verb originally meant ‘narrate orally or in writing’, also ‘repeat so as to commit to memory’.  
Oxford English Dictionary.

Beca pulled up the security feed, Scarif had been automatically uploading before its destruction and by this time, everyone else had seen it and it was headed for the archives. A droid could have watched it but for moments like this, Beca always wanted to see what happened herself, her way of witnessing the Rebels. She paused the feed at the Rebel’s face, he didn’t take off his hat until he was in the citadel, then his face looked almost familiar. Under magnification, she stared, it was Jeron, her pilot friend who had listened and understood her complaints through the years. On another monitor, she started pulling up what she’d worked on and known rebel actions, she could spot a few connections. Times when she’d complained about formatting and organization, nothing that was ever a secret but in the right hands would open doors. Never obvious, never in a way to tie back to her, but he’d listened and learned. 

She leaned back on her chair, he was on Scarif, he was gone. No more unexpected meetings at ports and those little smiles when they discussed stupid choices and people around them. Good listeners like him were rare. She started the playback once more and watched until he and his fellow rebel left the citadel for the beach and their deaths, she always did that with footage like this. It was her way to witness those who sacrificed themselves for a better galaxy. They were braver than her. 

Beca had to look away when Jeron and the woman were in the elevator, the playback was difficult to see but it felt like she was intruding. Then she made a copy of the entire record along with others she had, it was time these vids went someplace better than into the darkness to be forgotten. As she put them together, she looked around her office at the information she had access to. She’d start with these endings, too many in the Empire never knew how those they loved died, she could give that.

*********

Mast didn’t like the look of the crowd, ever since Alderaan, everyone seemed like they were waiting for a fight. His knuckles kept getting bloodied and he kept looking for the faces who knew more about the world beyond Coruscant and what the Empire wasn’t telling. None of them showed, this was normally the time when Jeron might appear. Mast knew that Jeron was involved somehow with the Rebels probably had been when they first met as boys, but he had never asked. He just made sure that Jeron had at least one drink on the house and if he needed a place to hide or crash, it was there. And if Jeron needed access somewhere or information, he’d give it as he knew Coruscant and he trusted Jeron because he’d seen how Jeron tried.

After a shift that dragged on, he pulled up his datapad and an encrypted connection that Jeron had kept him updated on by saying, “So you can know what’s happening on the Outer Rim.” 

At first there wasn’t much, communications clearly in code and then suddenly faces and names alongside a message in many languages, “We remember the heroes of Scarif who made an opening where no one dared and gave us the key to destroying the Death Star. Someday they will be openly honored as they should be. They are with the Force now and may the Force be with you all.” 

Mast searched for the bottle of good whiskey he had and then began to look at every face before stopping at almost the first one; _Captain Cassian Jeron Andor who led the strike team with Jyn Erso_. It was his friend, Jeron but that was who he truly was. The image flickered and he found it hard to look away from how tired his friend looked. Was he a true friend? He’d lied but those lies had kept Mast safe and Mast had lost count of how many times Jeron..Cassian had helped him escape from a transport and cuffs.

This connection was a way to reach the Rebel Alliance and his friend had talked about how information flowed through the cantina. As a bouncer, he knew who was where, tomorrow he would look closer and continue Jeron’s work.

*********

Poe loved the archives of the Rebellion, he loved how they weren’t in perfect order, because the Rebel Alliance grew and changed and became the heart of the New Republic. Finn had him thinking about when the Rebel Alliance found hope again due to Bodhi Rook. Starting the journey that it wasn’t easy to say where it ended, when Luke Skywalker fired his shot or when the Emperor was finally defeated.

He’d started searching for references to Bodhi Rook, skipping over mission reports from Captain Andor that he’d read before. Then he spotted the code that meant Imperial records and clicked the vid, a white hall with various K units but one walked with a looser gait. Poe stopped the vid but couldn’t magnify it as much as he wanted. He could see how the officer had facial hair and longer hair than Imps were meant to, that must be Andor with Erso in the black armor. As they walked, he saw that Andor had the posture down, that confident walk that kept everyone out of your way. General Organa moved like that and no one questioned her. They did sometimes question her, but they always regretted it.

Poe almost missed it when Andor, Erso and his Kay unit disappeared to the side with another K.Then they emerged again, but quicker this time until they entered the vault entrance and the vid ended. He started the playback again, he’d known they’d walked into the Scarif citadel but had never seen it before. When it stopped, he spotted some text about the vid and read how it had come from the Empire with a note; _These bear witness to brave deaths and should be seen by those who will know their faces. A friend to freedom._


End file.
